cityvillefandomcom-20200223-history
Cops and Bandits
The Cops and Bandits 'feature was added to CityVille on 10th March, 2011. This introduced new gameplay where Bandits randomly appear after you collect from a business and attempt to rob it. Cops catch the Bandits but require (gifted by friends) to mantain their patrol of your streets. Once caught, Bandits will unlock exclusive items, and Red Gems which vary in Coin Value. On 9th August, 2011, Level 7 of the Police station was released. The cops became retired and a superhero is in charge of protecting your city from new bandits. Donuts are no longer needed at this level. Cops ''(For more information on upgrading your Police Station visit the Police Page) Bandits randomly steal from your businesses and attempt to flee. Cops are used to catch bandits. These positions are filled by your Facebook friends by asking them on the news feed for help feeding the hungry officers with more donuts. Players helping also get a donut. Donuts are also for sale for 5 City Cash. Upgrading your Police Station allows you to capture more Bandits, as Bandits that require a higher level than your police station is capable of handling will not appear. It is possible to have multiple bandits in your city at the same time. Bandits Catching a Bandit Cops and bandits unlocked.png|Bandits randomly appear Bandit walk.png|Click the Bandit to alert the Cops Back on duty.png|Now you must ask friends for Doughnuts Bandit spotted.png|Rewards vary depending on the Bandit Heartbreaker captured.png|Mugshots mean you've caught the Bandit Bandits have a chance to appear when collecting from businesses. To catch a bandit, you must click on it as it walks around your city. Catching a bandit does not consume energy. While they don't reduce the coins you collect from businesses, catching Bandits will earn you rewards and allows you to "Celebrate with donuts" by posting to your news feed. Catching a bandit also puts the arresting officer to sleep for 72 hours. You can wake your officer up by acquiring donuts. Escaping Bandit If all of your officers are sleeping (not on patrol), and a bandit appears, it will walk around for an unlimited time until you either reload the game or click on the bandit. When you click on the bandit, it eludes your attempt to capture. A popup appears saying the bandit escaped, but you can spend 25 City Cash to capture the bandit anyways or ask for donuts to wake your officers to be ready for the next bandit to appear. There are no negative side effects to having a bandit escape. List of Bandits Current Bandits Added: August 9, 2011 }} Previous Bandits Added: 10th March, 2011 Added: 30th March, 2011 Level 7: Bandits, rewards *The Movers, 2 Officers On Patrol, 700 coins. *The Smelly Bandits, 1 Officer On Patrol, 400 coins. *Silent Rob, 3 Officers On Patrol, Mime House (population 650 / 1400). *Karma, 4 Officers On Patrol 900 coins *Sneakin' Sally, 4 Officers On Patrol, white horse decoration *Robbin' Hood, 5 Officers On Patrol, Apple Archery *The Yeti, 4 Officers On Patrol, Igloo House (population 800 / 1600). *Sweeping Ashley, 6 Officers On Patrol, 1300 coins *Tonie The Techie, 6 Officers On Patrol, Arcade (Also rewarded when upgrading rooms from a hotel) *Shovelin' Sharon, 6 Officers On Patrol, 2200 coins Bandits, requirements, and rewards *Billy the Bandit, 1 officer on patrol, Red Gems valued at 400 coins *Meowing Marauder, 1 officer on patrol, Red Gems valued at 500 coins *Couture Criminal, 1 officer on patrol, Watch Shop *Pie-Faced Pete, 2 officers on patrol, Red Gems valued at 600 coins *Mommy & Clyde, 2 officers on patrol, Baseball Bouncy *The Heartbreaker, 4 officers on patrol, Donut Shop *Night Owl Nick, 3 officers on patrol, Red Gems valued at 700 coins *Page the Bookworm, 3 officers on patrol, Red Gems valued at 800 coins *Meredith the Magician, 5 officers on patrol, Magic Shop *Gary the Gadget, 6 officers on patrol, Camera Shop Rates and Ratios Current Bandits Old Bandits *Note that these chances are used when game selects betweeen available bandits. To get the true chance, multiply the number with '''0.2, because businesses have 20% chance that a bandit will come. *'L2' - Police level 2 *'L3' - Police level 3 *'L4' - Police level 4 *'L5' - Police level 5 *'L6' - Police level 6 *'L7' - Police level 7 Gallery Helicopter_coming_soon.png Auto-donuts.png Category:Police Category:Gameplay Category:CityVille